The Not Exactly Last Temptation of Zachery Foxx
by Red Witch
Summary: After a disasterous mission, Zach finds himself in a compromising position. He doesn't exactly handle it well.


**I uh, kind of misplaced the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters. This story references another one I did called Stampede From the Ghost Dimension. I felt like torturing Zach in a rather fun way. Ahem…Well, fun for me anyway. **

**The Not Exactly Last Temptation of Zachery Foxx**

It was supposed to be a routine mission.

And like all routine missions it went straight to hell.

There had been reports of some kind of resistance leader against the Queen of the Crown. This resistance leader called himself the Shadow Dagger and had been destroying Crown outposts and other buildings. Zachery was supposed to fly in on a solo mission to Tortuna to meet with this Shadow Dagger and get some information about Crown activities.

Using his Zanquil disguise he managed to make his way to the Rusty Star Bar to meet up with Shadow Dagger, only to have the bad luck to run into some crown agents and a few Slaver Lords. The next thing Zach knew he was in the middle of a desperate shoot out. Then someone in a black outfit and a black mask set off some kind of smoke bomb in the bar and dragged him out. Before Zach could get anything out of the person he found himself shoved face first into the sewers of Tortuna in order to get away.

And again there was another fight with even more Crown Agents. The next thing Zach knew a stray blast shot him and he was stunned. He fell into unconsciousness, not to mention some nasty sewer water.

He returned to consciousness slowly, a dull buzz ringing in his head. Other than feeling very weak and disoriented he felt quite comfortable. He was lying on something soft and wherever it was it was warm. Very warm.

He opened his eyes and found himself in a room covered in purple drapes and purple plush everywhere. There was an open door on the right that revealed a bathroom. There were some scented lit candles around the room, giving just enough light for him to realize that he wasn't a prisoner of the Queen of the Crown.

It was then he realized he was stark naked, except for a small towel casually draped over his private areas. And he was lying on top of a bed covered in silk sheets.

Something told him that he might have been better off if he **was** captured.

Then a tall white skinned woman with straggly purple hair to her shoulders walked in. She was wearing only a long, low cut white gown that was practically see through. "Finally awake I see?"

"Oh boy…" Zach moaned. "Jezzel?"

"In the flesh," She smiled. "You certainly know how to make an entrance Captain Foxx. Next time I set up a meeting with the Galaxy Rangers I think I'll do it someplace less conspicuous, like a war zone."

"Let me guess," He rubbed his head in an effort to remove the fuzziness. "You're the Shadow Dagger?"

"Well I can't exactly use my **real **name, or else the Queen will know I've escaped from that dimension you rescued me from," Jezzel sat down next to him on the bed.

"Where is my uniform?" Zach winced as he tried to sit up. He felt very dizzy for some reason.

"Take it easy space cowboy," Jezzel gently held him down. "You got stunned pretty badly. I figured I might as well wash your uniform after I gave you a good bath. They're drying as we speak."

"You **bathed** me?" Zach did a double take. He really felt uncomfortable now.

"You were reeking with slime and Goddess only knows what else was in that sewer," Jezzel told him. "I was not about to let you lie around in filth in my own apartment. Besides, it wasn't exactly an unpleasant chore."

"I'll bet," Zach groaned desperately looking for something else to cover him.

"I have to admit, I'm starting to understand what the Queen sees in you humans," She smiled a predator's smile. "And from what I've seen, I'm impressed. Very impressed."

"Yes well…" Zach was trying not to get distracted but for some reason had trouble focusing. Mostly because Jezzel's outfit left very little to the imagination.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Zachery?" Jezzel whispered. "A long time since you felt the touch of a woman's gentle hands on your body."

Zach felt a pulse run through his body as Jezzel slowly ran a single figure down his chest and abdomen, right to his navel. "Uh…Uh Jezzel…" His brain didn't seem to want to function. But he realized other parts of his body were responding quite well to her scent and supple figure.

"Married! I'm married!" Zach said quickly, feeling panic in his body.

"I'm not looking for a commitment," Jezzel smiled.

"But I'm married and my wife…" Zach gulped.

"Is in stasis. How long has it been since she…kept you warm?" Jezzel whispered softly in his ear.

"A long time…" Zach gulped. "A very, very long time. But still…"

"And I **know** you find me attractive," Jezzel grinned as she looked at him.

"Yeah…" Zach gulped in a high voice.

"Maybe the two of us can find a little comfort in each other's arms?" Jezzel whispered seductively as she lowered her face closer to his.

Zach blinked. Here was a beautiful, desirable alien woman who was **not** his wife ready to kiss him and do other things to him. For the first time in a long while Zach felt all too human and found himself responding to one of the most basic and primal desires a man could ever feel.

Pure panic.

"Okay, gotta go, gotta go, gotta go…" Zach said quickly, practically leaping out of the bed, knocking her down and racing to the bathroom on the right. He locked the door behind him.

Jezzel sat there a full minute on the floor, stunned at what happened. With a sigh she got up and knocked on the door. "Zachery…"

"Occupied!" Zach said in a very high, very scared voice.

"Oh brother," Jezzel rolled her eyes. "I had to be attracted to **him** and not the blonde!"

"Oh look! There are magazines in here!" Zach said in a happy insane voice. "Is that actress Deva Devontane getting married **again?** How many has it been now? And what is she wearing? With **those **shoes?"

"The one with the mustache would have been easier," Jezzel groaned. "But no! I had to have a **challenge!**"

"Are pumps back in style? I never knew they were back in style," Zach went on rambling. "It's funny I mean you turn around and one day something you think is way gone has come back again!"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you've never had an affair before, am I right?" Jezzel asked.

"And who wears **white **after Labor Day?" Zach went on in a very high voice. "And that purse simply does not flatter that woman's outfit! Who styles these people?"

"All right Foxx I get the message!" Jezzel snapped as she pounded on the door. "Come out of there!"

"Not until my uniform **and **my underwear are dry!" Zach shouted. "**Especially **my underwear!"

"Okay you can stay in the bathroom while I tell you the information," Jezzel folded her arms. Then she got a wicked idea. "The same bathroom we were both naked in together."

"WHAT?"

"Well I was dirty too and we both needed a good long warm bath…" Jezzel smiled.

"DON'T TELL ME ANYMORE!" Zach shouted.

"It would have been more fun if you were conscious," Jezzel smiled. "Believe me I was tempted to do more as I sponged off your tight, hard muscles. Feeling your strong back against my naked…"

"I'M NOT LISTENING! I'M NOT LISTENING!" Zach screamed in panic. He then screamed at his body. "AND DON'T **YOU** LISTEN EITHER!"

"Oh fine!" Jezzel snapped. "You can stay in there until your clothes are dry in twenty minutes!"

"Better make it thirty…" Zach moaned.

A few hours later Zach returned to the ship where Doc and Niko were waiting for him. "What happened to you?" Niko asked. "We were almost ready to storm Tortuna looking for you?"

"Nothing," Zach said stiffly in his clean uniform.

"So Captain did you get lucky?" Doc asked.

"NO!" Zach shouted. "I ABSOLUTELY DID **NOT** GET LUCKY! NO LUCK AT ALL! GOT IT?"

"So you didn't meet the Shadow Dagger?" Niko was puzzled.

"Oh I met her all right," Zach growled. "It's Jezzel."

"Jezzel?" Niko raised an eyebrow. "So she gave it to you?"

"WHAT?" Zach yelled.

"The information, she gave you the information," Niko said.

"I think so. She gave me something I'll tell you that," Zach grumbled. Then he said quickly. "But not the something she wanted! I mean! I got the information and that's all! All right? Let's just get out of here and back to BETA!"

"Are you going to meet up with her again?" Doc asked.

"WHAT?" Zach yelled.

"To see if we get some more information on the Queen of the Crown," Doc gave him a look. "Zachery are you okay?"

"Sort of," Zach gulped. "It's kind of been a rough mission. I mean a difficult mission."

"Hard day huh?" Doc asked.

"You don't know the **half **of it…" Zach groaned. "I'm going in the back to lie down."

"Somebody's been working a little too hard," Doc shook his head as Zach went in back. "Man needs to loosen up and have some fun."

"I definitely need to start taking more cold showers…" Zach groaned to himself as he heard Doc. "A **lot** more cold showers!"


End file.
